Naruto Hokage In The Making
by Kristoffur
Summary: Follow the Nine-Tails Carrier Naruto Uzumaki and company as they climb the Shinobi ranks, experiencing hardship and trials they could have never imagined.  Rated T for potential graphic wording, inappropriate language/gestures, etc


**Naruto; Hokage In The Making** is a project I plan on actively writing and updating, depicting the life of Naruto Uzumaki and company as they climb the ranks of being a shinobi. There'll be a lot of differences in the character's, their personalities, character progression and development, and the story lines/events that happen in the series. As it starts out, it may seem like a crude rewrite of the series first part, but it's actually setting the building blocks for the later chapters in the story. So, it'd be very nice if those who do take the time to read this bare with me, as this is something that's new to me. Thanks.

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember, I have been ridiculed. I have been hated, discriminated, spit on, kicked, cursed, alienated, plagued and condemned from society. At times, a walk down the street turned into a fight for my very life, just because I walked on the wrong part of the road, or I looked at the wrong person for too long. Even though I never knew either of my parents and I've been alone for as long as I can remember, I've never wanted to be sympathized. I've never wanted pity, I've never wanted charity, empathy or even sorrow. I've just always wanted understanding... I've only ever wanted humanity, acceptance. I've wanted to be normal.<p>

As a really young kid, I spent all my time in an orphanage in the middle of the village. I remember an older man always looking over me. Even though the orphanage didn't want me, he asked them to keep me until I was old enough to look after myself. I was kicked out the day I turned twelve, and the same old man gave me enough money for a month's rent at a shitty apartment complex about a mile away from the orphanage, and a quarter of a mile away from the village's Academy. It's not that bad, and it's pretty fun living by myself, but I don't think the man who owns the complex lives me very much. I managed to get an entire apartment to myself, and nobody else lives on the top floor with me, so it's always nice and quiet. I don't really know how to cook, so I just buy a bunch of instant-ramen bags. It's not bad, but I don't like waiting for it to cook.

I decided to head over to the Academy and enroll myself, but I needed a legal guardian to sign for my enrollment and pay a fee. That same old guy showed up again and signed for me, but I had to pay the fee. For some reason, the shinobi there were different. They didn't have the look in their eye that all the village people did... that look of hatred and the lust for vengeance. These people actually looked at me with acceptance, and the older ones understood me. It was weird, the shinobi were all the age of the people who hated me, yet they didn't. Now that I think back on it, and even when I see their expressions now, they almost look sympathetic. But, it's not because that I've been orphaned, or the way I've been treated. I'm not sure about it, actually. It's very confusing.

Anyways, I didn't have any real qualifications for a job, so the Academy's Director decided to let me stay after the classes and work as janitor, just to clean up. It's a lot less embarrassing when the other kids weren't around, 'cept for this one kid that always had to stay after in detention because he constantly fell asleep in class. He's actually pretty cool and chill, and pretty smart too. His name was Shikamaru, I just call him Shika. He must have been paying attention all along, because he helped me master the replacement technique one of the teacher's had us learn as a requirement for graduation, and he also tutors me sometimes with the harder stuff. In one of the classes, I learned who the old man who helps me is. He's the Hokage, the village leader. The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village, and I decided that in order to gain the acceptance and understanding I want, I have to surpass him and become the next Hokage! Besides, if my only competition is an old man, I should be able to get there no problem!

I still clean for the Academy now, but after I graduate and become a genin, I'll be on my way to my dream. The old man says the pay for missions is a lot better too, so I might be able to move out of my apartment and into a nicer one closer to the up-town. I dunno, it might not be smart to, but it'd be nice to. Anyways, I met a lot of other people in the Academy too. There was this chubby kid named Choji, but don't tell him I said that. He hates being called that. He's really nice though, and a really good friend. He's always carrying a bag of chips but never shares, even if you ask really nice. He doesn't talk to anybody else but Shikamaru and me, and he gets teased a lot too.

Shikamaru, Choji and I got into a lot of trouble sometimes. We'd prank Iruka-sensei, who taught most of the classes. I don't think he minded sometimes though, maybe he even thought some of the pranks were funny, but he acted like he didn't like us for a while. Sometimes he makes us all clean up after class, beat the erasers and stuff, but it's no biggy. I do that anyway. He always rewards us every Friday by taking us to a noodle shack in the merchant district called Ichiraku Ramen. He lets us eat whatever we wanted on his treat!

I met a lot of other people in the Academy too. There's this shy girl Hinata, though I think she's sickly. She always looks faint when I go up and talk to her. There's this other girl Ino, but she's kinda loud and annoying. I mean, I'm no ice cube, but she can be really really annoying. There's this kid Kiba who always brings his puppy to class, and he sorta smells like his puppy too. There's this other guy Sasuke. He's really quiet and moody, so we don't talk much. He's really good at everything though, and he's supposed to be alone like me. I tried to make friends with him one time, and he just shrugged me off and said he could never be associated with somebody as weak as me. There's this pretty girl Sakura... She's got pink hair and stuff, and she's really nice to talk to and play with. Oh, I can't forget Shino. He's this weird kid who always sits in the back and wears sunglasses, even at night.

I've made a lot of friends in the Academy, but tomorrow is the Genin Examinations. I've gotta be the best of them all, and show that I've got what it takes to be a Genin. Then I'll be on my way to becoming Hokage.


End file.
